Wake Up
by soccerchick8
Summary: Melissa sees something horrible happen to Jackson. Her worst nightmare is realized. Melissa/Jackson
1. Chapter 1

**Wake up**

_**Authors note: Ok so this is my next story I was almost asleep when I thought of it. Some of you may not like the beginning because you think you know what will happen. Just keep on reading guys there is a surprise twist. First chapter is called what's going on? You guys know me it will always be Melissa and Jackson forever. This story was co- written by RoryAceHayden147. (Gilmore girls fan)**_

"_**Hey Jackson." she walked towards her best friend. They had gotten off the island the month before.**_

"_**Hey Mel how ya doing?" **_

"_**Ok I guess. Nathan's having a party with pretty much just us over at his place. You coming?"**_

"_**Sure."**_

"_**Great I'll tell him. It's at 5. "**_

"_**K" **_

_**They walked towards the buses. Suddenly she noticed Jackson was stopped by someone, but she kept walking. **_

"_**You won't hang out with your little friends again if you know what's good for you." He ran off quickly to catch up with Melissa. **_

"_**What was that about." She asked, looking at him worriedly. **_

"_**Nothing, don't worry about it." **_

"_**Alright, so remember Nathan's at 5. Bye" **_

"_**Bye" she watched him walk off. Melissa noticed he had that guarded expression she hadn't seen for a long time. **_

"_What's going on and who was that guy?" her thoughts were getting the best of her. She didn't know what was going on with him but somehow she knew that guy had something to do with it. _

**AN Ok so that's the first chapter I just wanted to write a really short one for starters so I can get ideas. I already know where this is going and how it will end. Action and violence in the next few chapters. This chapter was boring and not very good but R&R tell me any ideas if you have them. This is a Melissa Jackson story. **


	2. Where's Jackson

This is my next chapter for Wake up

_**This is my next chapter for Wake up. I'm not sure I like this story but I will finish it for you guys. It is co-written by RoryAceHayden147.**_

_**Previously: "Bye" she watched him walk off. Melissa noticed he had that guarded expression she hadn't seen for a long time. **_

"_What's going on and who was that guy?" her thoughts were getting the best of her. She didn't know what was going on with him but somehow she knew that guy had something to do with it. _

_**Melissa slid into her skinny jeans and her cute soft blue sweater. She put on her dark black flip flops. She heard her cell vibrating on her nightstand. She hurried over but hesitated listening to her ring tone for him. Mercy by One Republic filled the room. She answered it. **_

"_**Hello." **_

"_**Hey Mel." She smiled at the sound of Jackson's voice. **_

"_**Hey, what's up?" **_

"_**I'm going to be about 20 minutes late. Something came up that I have to take care of."**_

"_**Oh, ok. Well is everything ok?" **_

"_**I hope so Mel. I'll see you at the party later."**_

"_**Ok, see you later I guess."**_

_**And then, all that was heard was the dial tone.**_

_**Right at 5:00pm Melissa arrived at Nathan's house for the party. She arrived alone and was now wandering through the house searching for her friends. She stepped out onto the patio and saw Nathan and Eric talking while looking after Daley and Taylor at the refreshment table. **_

_**Melissa walked up to the two boys and greeted them.**_

"_**Hey Mel, where's Jackson?" said Nathan.**_

"_**Oh he had to take care of something and he said he'd be late."**_

**Later at the Party**

"_Where could he be? It's already 7:00. I'm thinking that something happened and I need to get this cleared up before tomorrow!"__** Melissa thought.**_

_**She walked down to the basement where her friends were currently lounging on a giant couch and sat down next to Daley. **_

_**Daley noticed the expression on Mel's face and whispered to Nathan, Taylor, and Eric. "Hey, I think something's going on with Mel. She's got this weird expression on her face and Jackson hasn't showed. Do you think that something happened between the two of them?" **_

_**Nathan and the rest of the gang looked over and noticed the look on her face too. Nathan got up and the rest followed but he motioned for them to stay back where they were.**_

"_**Mel, what's going on and where is Jackson." **_

_**Melissa sighed. "I don't know, but I'm really worried about him."**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Jackson walked along the sidewalk thinking about what had just happened. He had just had a visit from his social worker. His old gang was now out of jail and looking for him. He had decided he was just going to deal with it when it happened but for now he had a party to get to. His thoughts wandered to a dark haired, brown eyed girl. Jackson realized he thought about Mel a lot. He just couldn't keep her out of his thoughts. **_

_**Suddenly he realized how dark it was getting. Shadows were creeping up to him. He heard footsteps. He turned quickly, but saw nothing there. The footsteps were now behind him he whirled around to find…..nothing. Suddenly a voice came from behind him.**_


End file.
